deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Orihime Inoue
|-|Orihime= |-|Fullbring Arc Orihime= Orihime Inoue is a character from the anime/manga series Bleach. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Orihime Inoue vs Cardcaptor Sakura (Completed) * Hinata Hyūga vs. Orihime Inoue * Lucy Heartfilia vs Orihime Inoue Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the number of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Cana Alberona * Flash (DC) * Litchi Faye-Ling (BlazBlue) * Lucy Heartfilia * Nami (One Piece) * Ochaco Uraraka (My Hero Academia) History A resident of Karakura Town, Orihime Inoue is a human being with some spiritual abilities in the form of a skill named Shun Shun Rika. Previously 15, she is currently 17 as of the Bleach Time-skip. Before the Time-skip, Orihime's abilities were relatively new to her, and required much training. She used both her spiritual abilities and her physical skills to assist her friend Ichigo Kurosaki in rescuing a Soul Reaper named Rukia Kuchiki from execution in the Soul Reaper's main base of operations, the Soul Society. After this rescue, Orihime was largely a supportive character, used either as a hostage (when captured by Sosuke Aizen and the Arrancar) or as a medic (shown when she is able to heal several of her allies with little to no effort using her techniques). Currently, she assists Ichigo and her allies in fighting a new threat between the Soul Society and The Quincy, a group of spiritually aware humans. Death Battle Info Powers, Abilities and Weaponry: ''' While not a combat expert, Orihime still has some physical skill. She makes use of her Karate training, which has been noted to be equivalent to a Black Belt's abilities, and has surprising physical endurance. She is also able to resist mind-altering abilities and skills to an incredible degree, and her spiritual pressure allows her to stand her ground against opponents twice her strength, albeit with great difficulty. Orihme has no weapons or weapon skills. Orihime's ability is the Shun Shun Rika; when activated, her hairpins become a set of six separate faerie spirits, each one able to work together for an ability to use. Currently, Orihime uses four different techniques with the faeries; The Santen Kesshun (a shield that rejects reality from the outside), the Soten Kishun (a shield that rejects reality from the inside), the Koten Zanshun (a shield that rejects reality from either side) and the Shiten Koshun (a combination of Santen Kesshun and Koten Zanshun). In order: Santen Kesshun creates a triangular shield that repels all attacks, and outward force, from the front. This includes the forces of gravity, allowing Orihime to survive dangerous falls and block otherwise lethal attacks. Soten Kisshun is a healing ability, and can restore both animate and inanimate matter by returning it to whatever state it was in before damage; Orihime does not have to be aware that the subject is damaged for this ability to be effective. Koten Zanshun creates a sawblade that cuts through any matter in existance, separating it on a molecular level to destroy it. Shiten Koshun creates the shield from Soten Kisshun, and applies Koten Zanshun at the center; when struck, the shield explodes outward with force equal to Koten Zanshun, plus whatever amount of force and power was used against the shield. It is important to note that these abilities "reject" reality, and this is her strongest power; Orihime's skills ignore all the laws of reality, physics and matter, regardless of what state they are currently in. '''Feats: * Fought several hollows, and succeeded, while alone. * Has successfully defeated two Soul Reapers upon ambushing them with no assistance from her abilities or allies. * Has resurrected the dead using her healing abilities, despite not having any remnants of the subject. Weaknesses: Orihime has only some combat experience, and no armor whatsoever, making her an easy target to kill. In addition, while her shield and healing abilities are always powerful, Orihime's saw-blade attack is only as strong as her will to fight; as a pacifist by nature, this renders the ability generally weaker than others, unless she is given a reason to kill. The faerie spirits are also vulnerable to attack themselves, and more than once the saw-blade attack has been countered by striking at the faerie spirit within rather than trying to block the ability itself. If the faeries are damaged, the ability weakens greatly or even becomes unusable. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Bleach Combatants Category:Female Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Human Category:Ki Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Parents Category:Protagonist Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Teenagers